Your Average, Cliche High School Romance Story
by 2dreamy
Summary: So Percy's dating Annabeth. He likes her, really, or so he thinks. That is up until he meets Nico, the new kid with pale skin and dark eyes.


**Chapter 1: Awkward Sentences and Bright Red Faces**

It was a chilly day in November as Percy Jackson stood next to his girlfriend. Annabeth, by his locker before first period started. Annabeth was talking about some architectural piece she was recently obsessed with. She was very passionate about architecture and wanted to be an architect someday herself. Percy, on the other hand, couldn't care less about how buildings looked or who they were made by, but he attempted to seem interested for Annabeth. He was much more interested in the water and sea animals. He wanted to major in marine biology or something along that nature. They were seniors and graduation seemed both impossibly far away and too close at the same time. All Annabeth could seem to talk about were college applications and how she needed to keep maintaining a high GPA, whereas the only thing on Percy's mind was swimming. He just loved being in water. It was a pretty indescribable feeling, really. And also, the season was starting soon, and he needed to do really well so he could maybe get a scholarship. His mom worked at the local candy shop and his stepfather worked at a school, so he knew they didn't have the money for a university. He was fine going to junior college, but Annabeth always made it seem like it was a bad thing or something, not going straight to a university. Annabeth was impossibly smart, and it's not like Percy didn't try or anything, he just wasn't nearly as smart as her.

"Percy? Percy, are you listening to me?" But no, Percy wasn't, he had completely lost track of thought, because right at that moment, his gaze was suddenly fixed on a small boy walking past them. Time, as weird and cliché as it sounded, seemed to slow. The boy looked a couple years younger than Percy, with dark and messy hair, extremely pale skin, wearing a _The Strokes_ shirt paired with black skinny jeans, and he was walking with his head down, like he was trying not to draw attention to himself, an attempt that failed miserably, as Percy found himself unable to take his eyes off of him. He must have been new, Percy would have recognized him. He was walking alone, and quickly, like he couldn't wait to get out of the crowded hallway. Percy felt an impulse to follow him.

He didn't though. "Percy!"

Percy jumped slightly, turning back to his girlfriend. Right, his _girlfriend._

"Yeah, babe?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. What were you looking at anyway?" She looked to her right, trying to see what Percy had been staring at. Percy looked back at the crowd of people too, but the boy was already gone. For some unknown reason, he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Um. nothing." He said, embarrassed that he had been staring at the boy at all and embarrassed that he was blushing because of him.

Annabeth looked back at Percy with narrowed eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me. I have to get to class."

Percy's lips turned down in a frown. He hated to upset her. "Annabeth, come on, wait!" But Annabeth was already walking off. He sighed and shouldered his backpack, heading to class himself. The bell was about to ring anyway. He had Greek mythology first period, which was an easy enough class for him.

When he got to the doorway, he stopped walking. There, talking to the teacher, stood the boy. Percy gulped, unsure why he felt the need to look at him for longer than was probably necessary, and unsure of why he felt so drawn to this person he knew absolutely nothing about. The boy nodded, smiled slightly, then started walking towards the desks. And yeah, of course, _of course,_ he had to sit at the desk next to Percy.

"Hey, what's going on? Why're you just standing there?" Percy felt the tips of his ears turn bright red.

The boy looked towards the door as he was sitting down, like Percy needed another reason to feel even more embarrassed about. He sighed, bit his lip, and walked into the classroom. The boy flipped open a notebook as Percy sat down.

"Hey!" Percy slightly squeaked, face and ears still burning.

The boy looked at Percy, deep brown eyes shining, a hint of a smirk playing on his soft pink lips. Or at least they looked soft. Percy felt compelled to touch them. He didn't know why.

"Hi, I'm Nico. I'm new. Obviously."

 _Nico._ It was a nice name. It suited him. Percy felt like he forgot to breathe for a moment, as Nico stared at him.

"I'm...Percy." he nodded at Nico, awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you...Percy." Nico said, intentionally pausing the way Percy had. So of course, Percy blushed.

"So, what's the class like? Pretty easy?" Nico asked, clicking his pen and scooting slightly closer to Percy.

Percy only nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak without somehow embarrassing himself again.

"You always this awkward?"

Percy cleared his throat and shrugged. Because, to be honest, no, he wasn't. It was just something about Nico that made him feel shy and nervous for some reason. He had never felt like that before, all clammy and face burning, unable to even talk. Definitely not towards a person he had just met.

Then the bell rang, and Nico grinned as he turned back around to face the front of the class. Percy's face still felt hot, and he was certain he would be blushing all the way till next period.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So? Percy and Nico are a really cute concept to me! I know at the moment Percy is dating Annabeth, but this story won't really focus or center on that. This is about Percy, and his sudden attraction to the new kid at school. Hope this wasn't too terrible! Please leave a review and have a lovely day!**


End file.
